Queen of the Strigoi
by Cinnipup
Summary: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! All rights go to Richelle Mead! Prologue: We had just been called out to go on a mission it was my first time on a mission as a guardian so I was stoked, other than the fact that most likely more than one of us was going to get killed. As we arrived at the cave we waited for our leaders signal to go in, we have to use hand signals.
1. Prolouge

**Hello guys! this is my first story so please R&R! i might continue it but i'm not 100% sure.**

**also this is a story of an oc not of the main plot.**

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! All rights go to Richelle Mead!**

**Also here is the outfit that my oc was wearing/changed into: cgi/set?id=131761141**

**Prologue:**

We had just been called out to go on a mission it was my first time on a mission as a guardian so I was stoked, other than the fact that most likely more than one of us was going to get killed. As we arrived at the cave we waited for our leaders signal to go in, we have to use hand signals. The leader finally gave the signal to move in and attack. I was closer to the back of the group so that I would be one of the last ones to fight if they got through the other lines of attack. I was so spaced out in thought that I hadn't even noticed the hand shoot out of the darkness and grab me. I went to scream but then realized that the hand wasn't a Strigoi. I calmed down enough to realize that we had a battle going on between the main guardians, the more experienced one, and the Strigoi. I turned around to look and check if there were any behind us. There wasn't even any paths other than the one we were on. We started to move again but we split of into our respective groups and went down the three paths.

We had 3 moroi with each group so it was about 6 people in each group, 3 moroi and 3 dhampirs, so the groups weren't massive. As we walked farther into the cave we hadn't encountered any Strigoi yet but we thought we should soon. We came up to another fork in the road and I took the right path with 2 other people, both moroi. We walked about 15 minutes until we reached a room with candles lining the edge of the walls. There was also a few lighting arrangements around the room that gave the room a faint glow. It was enough for any of us to see around the room. On the walls chained up I noticed a guardian who had been in the group opposite of mine. His face was ghostly pale and as I walked up to him he twitched slightly and then stopped moving. As I looked around the room I noticed that it was a giant throne room type thing. In the throne sat a person or something that once was a person.

I didn't even register that he was a Strigoi until I had been slammed against the wall by the man. I gasped out of pain pretty sure that I had more than 1 broken bone in my body. The Strigoi would have been cute if it weren't for the fact that he was trying to kill me, I think. I was fighting against his grip on my hands as I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

"Don't try to escape dhampir." The voice which seemed to belong to the Strigoi who had pinned me down.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked trying to stall the amount of time I had left until he killed me.

His grip on my wrists tightened until I thought for sure that my wrists were going to break and then he let go of me. I didn't even know that there was two Strigoi around me. What were they doing? Guarding me? Guarding the man?

"What do you want with me?" Geez I sound like I'm out of a cliché movie.

"Nothing much." The man replied

As I tried to get up I was pushed back down by one of the Strigoi who looked like guards.

"I have a few questions for you then." I said.

"Go ahead. Ask away."

"Firstly who the hell are you? Second who the hell are they? And third are you going to kill me?" he chuckled as I said the last one. I was kind of scared of his answer.

"1 I'm Dominick. 2 they are my guards. 3 I'm not going to kill you" he answered.

Then it clicked in my head "you're going to turn me…"

"And right you are" he answered

I stood up quickly and yelled. "Why? What use do you have with a stupid guardian like me?" I was furious because I hadn't even been able to do with much with my life.

"Because I think you would be a good partner for me." He said in a isn't it obvious voice.

I sat there for a moment thinking about what had just happened but my thoughts were interrupted by Dominick speaking "knock her out it's almost night." I didn't get time to think about it before I was swiftly knocked out.

I woke up about 4-5 hours later with a vicious headache as well as in a room I had never seen before. I tried to sit up but found that it was too painful to sit up.

"Geez that hurts" I said to no one.

"I would expect it to." Said a female voice.

I shot up to see a woman who looked about my age standing there and staring at me.

"Who are you" I asked noticing she wasn't a Strigoi.

"I'm Ally" she replied cheerily.

"What are you?" I asked wondering what type of creature she was.

"I'm a human silly." she replied

I stared at her thinking why hadn't they killed her?

"I work for Dominik" she said like she could read my mind. "He actually wanted me to tell you to put this on and come down stairs ASAP."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you work for him? Why would I wear that? And why would I go down stairs."

"He is a good friend of mine. He is hosting a party. Also that is where the party is."

I sighed, I might as well go so he doesn't decide to come in here and force me to go down stairs kicking and screaming. I went into what I thought was the bathroom and started the shower. It was all granite around the room. The counter, the walls, the floor, all of it. I got in the shower and found that it had all of my favorite shampoos and soaps. This guy must have been watching me for a while to know what I liked.

I finished my shower and finally looked at what he had given me to wear. There was a beautiful almost frost colored dress that was paired with a pair of high heeled gladiator type shoes. On the counter was a jewelry both with a pair of blue topaz and diamond earrings, a choker with a bat cross in the center, a silver bracelet, and a ring where the gem in the middle seemed to have space in it. The last item was hung up on the door, it was a winter cloak that was snow white. I decided to curl my blonde hair so that I would look a lot nicer than the bed head I had before. I put on make-up that looked like it would go great with the outfit.

I walked out of my room and down the hall in my outfit. I noticed after a little while I had the same two guys, from the day I was captured, following me like they were guarding me. Why did they have to guard me? I looked side to side at them and then decided it was time to ask something.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

They just stood there and said nothing. I sighed and started walking again and didn't even realize when we reached a set of doors that led to the stairs. I stood at the top of the stairs and looked around. This place is like a castle I thought. I felt an arm around my waist and looked to where it had come from, while glaring. It was Dominick, he was dressed up in a white suit that complemented my dress. At the bottom of the stairs stood what I would assume was about 150-200 people or Strigoi mingling in the foyer. I started panicking and wondered why I was being brought to all of these Strigoi. Dominick must have noticed my worry because he bent down to tell me something, he is about 6'1 and I'm only 5'4.

"Don't worry. Just mingle they are all excited to see who I picked to be the queen." I was surprised by what he had said. Queen? Queen of what?

He looked into my eyes and, of course because of the ball of nerves and fear I was, used compulsion to get me to calm down and have a good evening. As I walked down the stairs I noticed everyone staring at me. I wanted to run back up the stairs but I couldn't. Was his compulsion that strong? I guess so.

I mingled for a while but every once and a while I would get odd looks from the Strigoi. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. "You bitch! I should be queen not you!" there it was again queen. Queen of what? Honestly I have no idea. I guess I'll ask later.

The Strigoi female was swinging at me before I could register it. But then a hand came in front of my face and stopped her fist. It was one of the guys that was following me earlier. He quickly grabbed the Strigoi woman and dragged her away.

I had zoned out for about fifteen minutes until I felt a cold hand against mine. For the second time tonight Dominick used compulsion on me so I wouldn't struggle or get frightened.

We stood on what looked like a stage type thing and that's when I noticed that Dominick was behind me and he was dangerously close to my neck. I felt the piercing pain in my neck but refused to scream, it was followed by bliss and then darkness…..


	2. The start to an interesting day

I woke up hand cuffed to the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOMINICK!" I screamed as I broke the handcuffs.

"Be careful little girl." Said a snarky female voice from the other side of the room.

I turned and glared at the figure as she started walking towards the bed. She was a tall, skinny almost twig like girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked questioningly

"Oh. You don't remember me? I was your best friend in the academy"

"Wait wait wait what? She died a while ago you knifing Bitch!"

"I didn't die I ran away and Dominick turned me when I asked him to. So I am not dead."

"Yeah likely story!"

"Just get ready!" She snapped.

I got up and walked to the bathroom and started to get ready. The dress today was a beautiful frost blue color with one strap and silver decorating it. There was the same white cloak from the night before, some moonstone earrings, a crown with blue almost aquamarine colored gems, a pair of high heels, and the same bat cross choker. I did my usual routine and walked out of the bathroom in the stunning gown. The same women who was near my bed or my "friend" was still standing there. She had on a black dress, a black business jacket with blue high heels. She looked up at me from her phone.

"That didn't take long" she said calmly.

"So why do I have to dress like this?" I asked after she started to walk towards the door.

"Another party. To celebrate the new queen. It's going to be out in the gardens. I will be taking my leave now."

"How do you fit in Dominick's life? His friend? Accountant? Also does he actually love me or is it just a fake emotion?"

"I'm his second in command and yes he does love you. That reminds me, I have to give this to you."

She handed me a aquamarine and silver Celtic style ring. I walked out my bedroom door and saw two guys standing there. The both looked like they were there for the party. I noticed that today Dominick didn't send body guards for me. Hmmm odd? I would have thought he would have. Then I noticed it two guys dressed in suits laying on the ground, two men turned around with sly grins on their faces and started to approach me.

"So this is Dominick's queen." Said the dark haired one.

"What shall we do with her?" The light haired one responded as he pinned me against the wall.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I asked them

"We just want to see why Dominick chose you" the brown haired one said.

"Alex stop fooling around"

"Ok. Ok. Morgan. I'll just kill her then"

"DAMN YOU!" I yelled as I nailed him in the nuts. "You will not push me around!" I drug my nails across Alex's face and then snapped his neck. I proceeded to try and calm down so I didn't do any more damage to the idiotic duo. Dominick had just come up the stairs and saw that Morgan was chasing after me. Dominick ran up to him and quickly snapped his neck. It was odd to me why someone would turn on their king like that but oh well. Not my problem. That has to be the start to an interesting day.


End file.
